Lucía Gil
Lucía Gil Santiago, (born May 29, 1998)Lucía's birthday is a Spanish singer and actress, best known for winning the first season of the Spanish version of the Disney Channel singing competition My Camp Rock. She has also starred in several TV series, including Gran Reserva and La Gira. Life and Career Although Lucía Gil first rose to fame when she won the first season of the Spanish version of My Camp Rock in 2009, by that time she had already participated in the TV singing competition Veo Veo at the age of sevenInterview with Lucía Gil and had uploaded multiple videos of cover songs on YouTube. In 2009, at the age of 10, Lucía Gil entered the competition My Camp Rock produced by Disney Channel Spain. She advanced to the semifinals and then the finals. Having received the most votes on the Disney Channel Spain website, she was announced as the winner. Also in 2009, Lucía Gil was asked by RTVE to play the part of the daughter of one of the two protagonist families in the TV series Gran Reserva. It was premiered on La 1 in 2010 and gained Lucía more fame, but her character was killed in an accident at the end of the first season. Presently, she is acting in two TV series, La Gira, which is produced by Disney Channel Spain, and Violetta, which is produced by Disney Channel Latin America. In La Gira ("On Tour"), Lucía plays Laura, who is one of the main characters and the lead singer of the band Pop4U. Lucía has also recorded several songs for that program. As of May 2013, Lucía Gil is filming a new TV series called The Avatars. The series is in English, with American actors, and is aimed at the international market. It is produced by the Spanish company Portocabo and is being filmed in Spain. There is already a preliminary agreement to broadcast it in Italian on Rai Kids and in Germany. Lucía will play Carmen, a videoblogger and fan of a band named The Avatar. Carmen will come to the U.S. to meet her favorite band and will join the fight against other girls for the heart of the main male protagonist. Filmography External Links * * * Trivia *She sung the Spanish version of the song "You're My Favorite Song", which is called "Tu Eres Mi Cancion", a song from Camp Rock 2: Final Jam, which she also sang in Violetta. *She also sang the Spanish version of the song "Determinate", from Lemonade Mouth. *She has a sister named Natalia. *Her zodiacal sign is Gemini. *Her fans are called "Lugilators".Lucía mentioning her fans in a tweet *She was part of the band Pop4U, in which she sings the Spanish version of the song 'Determinate', from the Disney Channel movie Lemonade Mouth. Lucía singing 'Intentalo' with Pop4U *She and the other members of Pop4U also sang the Spanish version of the song 'Can't Do It Without You', from the Disney Channel TV Series Austin & Ally.Pop4U: Somos Un Equipo *She wrote a book about herself called "Mis 5 colores de la felicidad" (My 5 colors of happiness).Lucía's tweet *She speaks a little English. Lucía speaking English. *Lucía was nominated for the "Cool of the year" award at the melty Future Awards 2016, but the award was given to Diego Domínguez.Melty Future Awards *She had two tour dates in 2014. One on May 23 in Valencia, Venezuela and May 24 in Zaragoza, Spain. Tour Dates. Gallery References Category:Female Cast Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast